


Sigh

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [39]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elvish Customs, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Haldir teaching you elvish customs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

Hearing Haldir’s sigh was proof enough that you had not succeeded in the greeting. You had heard the sigh many times, from the night he had rescued you from the orcs that had killed your family, to the moment he was charged with caring for you until you turned of age - still around six years away.

“What did I do wrong this time?” you groaned. Haldir quickly masked his impatient look with a resigned grimace. “It was the arm thing, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” You winced. “You put your hand over the heart,” he demonstrated, “and then extend outward. Not the opposite.” 

You weren’t sure why it was taking you so long to get this down. It was a simple Elven greeting or parting, and you had still to even master it. But you placed your hand over his heart, watching him almost forcefully make the gesture, truly showing you how impatient he was getting. “And out,” he spoke. You almost leapt in victory when he gave a sigh of relief. “Good. Perhaps think of giving your heart to the person you meet. You put your hand to the heart and then out-”

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” you grinned. “I would have surely gotten it.” He rolled his eyes. He had said it many times. “But… you use this when you’re greeting… who exactly?” You chewed on your lip as he stepped back, to observe the stars as if asking them for help. You weren’t meaning to be so difficult, but he had offered to teach you and you had accepted. 

“Friends, old acquaintances, those of higher rank. It is a symbol of respect.”

“Right,” you nodded at once. “And… for you?”

Haldir’s gaze turned hard. “Lady Y/N, if you ever intend to make this your permanent residence, then I’m afraid that you will need to think seriously of these studies. You must concentrate.”

You groaned. “But we’ve been at this all day, Haldir. It gets boring doing the same thing over and over again, you know.”

“These are sacred elvish customs. And it would not be boring if you were able to master them quickly.” You crossed your arms, matching his glare with one of your own. And he was the first to sigh, dropping in his head in defeat. “Fine, play with the elflings. I could care little.” You frowned. “If you choose not to fit in with the children, then I’m afraid I can’t help you stop feeling alone.”

You huffed. “Fine. What else do I need to learn?”

He smirked in triumph. And though you were still a child yourself, he kept his temper as he taught you about the necessary motions at the opening of the Feast of Starlight, nearly three weeks away. 


End file.
